


Sweetest Sins

by Kosho



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki has a deadline to meet, and Shu wants attention. Deciding to take the advice of someone close to him, Shuichi decides he knows how to remedy the situation. - Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sins

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic of mine. Posted originally in 2008. I'm starting my archive with some of my old works, before I post my newer stories.

Sweetest Sins

Shuichi x Yuki

Yuki sat back, staring at the laptop anxiously. He had to meet this deadline if he wanted to make this novel happen...He only had one day left, and he was almost done. To him though, the task seemed impossible since the pink-haired star had moved in with him. If it wasn't a date, it was dinner, if it wasn't dinner, it was...that... Yes. That. The one thing he was hesitant about, but which they had already done before. One would think such a young boy wouldn't crave it as much as Shu did. Yuki had explained it so many times, and so simply, he couldn't until his novel was finished.

Speak of the devil...

The boy opened the door, flying towards him happily, almost knocking him out of the chair with the force of his energetic hug. He stared down at him, ignoring the computer, to smile at him cutely.

"Yuki! I missed you~ " He cheered, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and scrambling onto his lap like a puppy that had gone without seeing his master for days on end, but who had just come through the door. Yes, that eagerly. Shuichi sometimes seemed starved for attention, even if he had only been gone a few minutes.

He nuzzled his chest, purring softly and leaning to lick his cheek softly, playing up to the pet-like angle. The blonde simply gave him a blank stare, as though it was unpleasant or not wanted. Yuki waved a hand at him, trying to get him to leave him alone, but he didn't move. In this awkward position, with the boy on his lap, it was hard to move, so he couldn't just fling him off him, or kick him away.

"What do you want brat?" He said, trying to sound as intimidating as he could, in the hopes of making the pink brat move away.

"I want to spend some time with you now~ We haven't done anything in a few days..we should see a movie, or maybe go out to eat, or if you want to stay in, we could be naughty again~ my butt feels just fine now~!" He said, adding in that last part, as an added bonus, in the hopes that the blonde would give in.

"I told you several times now, I don't have time, I need to finish this book tonight, or don't you care about me enough to think of my deadlines?" He asked, lofting a brow, his reading glasses sliding down a bit.

Shuichi frowned a little bit, tilting his head, nuzzling his neck slowly.

"I care...but you've got several hours... we only need a little bit of time..you can spare it for me, right?" He pouted a little bit.

Yuki saved his progress, in case Shu tried to delete it suddenly. He didn't think he would try, but it was a safety measure. He only had a few chapters more, but with him talking and bothering him so much, it was hard to concentrate and work at his normal pace.

"I could, but I'm not going to. I need to get this done, and you're bothering me. Just go away, hang out with your little friends or something, anything but talking to me." He said, knowing it sounded a little cold, but he wasn't about to apologize.

Shuichi sighed, getting off his lap and heading to the bedroom, grabbing the phone and sitting on the bed. He really didn't know who to call that would listen to him..maybe Hiro? He quietly punched in the numbers, listening to the ringing sound, before a voice answered.

"What is it now, Shu?" the male voice said. Clearly Hiro was used to Shuichi calling and knew it was him. He didn't remember Hiro ever having Caller ID..

"Well...Yuki's being mean and he won't pay attention to me, he says he has a deadline, but I want to spend time with him...what should I do?" He asked poutily.

There was a few moments of silence, and Shu imagined him standing there, scratching his head for a bit. Hiro finally spoke again.

"That's an easy one. You know about deadlines, we've had to work to meet them before, right?"

"Right! We work very hard!" He said, rather enthusiastically.

"Then if he says he has a deadline, leave the man alone and let him finish his work, duh.." He said, knowing he wouldn't like hearing that, but sometimes, it was best to just tell him like it was. He could almost see the look on his face though..

"I understand..thanks Hiro, I'll talk to you later sometime!" He said, smiling a little, even though he hated hearing such an unpleasant answer from his best friend.

Hiro was indeed surprised at how well he handled it, hanging up then, after hearing the soft buzz on the line. That was the first time he ever agreed to something he didn't want to do so easily..

Shuichi stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at the phone. He sighed, thinking a little bit. There was no way he'd ever just leave Yuki alone. Maybe he could call Ryuichi? He seemed to think alot like he did, and maybe he'd have a better tip. He dialed the number once again, listening for a bit. Sleepless Beauty playing instead of a dial tone. Predictable, but still humorous.

"Hewwo!" Came the excitable greeting of the childish grown-up.

"Hey Ryu~ I was wondering if you could give me advice?" He asked quietly.

"You just gotta make it all sparkly and amazing!" He said, thinking he was talking about singing, or even drawing.

"Thanks, but...I meant about Yuki. He won't spend any time with me.." He told him, leaving out the part about the deadline.

There was another silence, perhaps a little sadness? Then an answer.

"Kumagoro thinks you should just do whatever you like no matter what." He said, apparently after consulting his stuffed rabbit.

Shuichi didn't think such poor advice would help him, but to be nice, he thanked him anyways, hanging up after hearing the other line disconnect this time.

Shuichi sighed. The only two people that could actually help him and they didn't even have decent advice. He didn't want to leave Yuki alone and let him work, and...wait a minute...Do whatever you like, no matter what...Shuichi blushed a little bit. That was the solution he needed. If Yuki wouldn't pay attention to him, He would just take what he wanted. The surprise of it was probably enough to make Yuki lose focus and not fight it. It was so perfect!

Yuki looked around for a few moments. The brat really was leaving him alone. It was a miracle. Turning back to his computer and saving once more, he gave a sigh. He was only three chapters from being finished...It was a little strange though that there wasn't even the slightest sound to be heard..He stood up then, walking towards the hallway. Shu was probably sleeping.. Yuki peeked into the bedroom, frowning curiously as he saw nothing. The bathroom door was open and the light was off, so he wasn't there either...

Oh well. He walked back towards the living room, pausing to glance around, before walking back to his laptop. He didn't get very far, before being tackled onto the floor by a walking plant.

Damn, he got me...Yuki thought, looking back as he noticed Shuichi was only wearing a pair of his boxers, once the plant was removed.

He squirmed, complaining as he sat over him, pulling away his shirt. The position he was in made it almost impossible for the blonde to move out from under him. His shirt fell down beside them, and he bucked slightly as he felt the pink-haired monsters rip his pants off from him, his hand reaching under him and into his boxers. Yuki froze at this, looking back at him sternly, but loosened up a little as his touch started to feel good. He bit his lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing him moan.

Shuichi pushed down the blonde's boxers, suckling on his fingers for a few moments, while massaging his shaft slowly, feeling it growing and getting harder in his hand. It felt nice, even though he was embarassed to do this to him. The worst that could happen would be Yuki not liking it, right? He slowly pressed his wet fingers into the gorgeous blonde's tight hole, blushing at how tightly it squeezed his fingers. He gave a soft moan as his member slid out of the borrowed boxers then.

Yuki emitted a faint moan at this, caught off guard by the fingers inside of him. This was the first time anything like this had ever happened..he thought maybe Shu really was bored..Yuki could almost imagine what would come next, in fact, he knew with certainty. It was really hard to concentrate, or even fight back anymore. He had to admit, it felt good..

The boy seemed happy at the sound of his moan. It was the first time he had tried to be the one in control, and he didn't think he was very good at it. However, it seemed that Yuki was enjoying it well enough. Shu squirmed slightly, tugging the boxers off quickly, tossing them off to the side with the other clothes. He blushed brightly, knowing what he should do next, but a little embarassed about it. The blonde stared at him a little impatiently by this point, making the star a little nervous.

Just do whatever I want, no matter what... He thought, nodding a bit, as though affirming that that was exactly what he was going to do then.

He looked at his lover apologetically, his hands gently parting his pale, smooth rear, pushing into the saliva-wet hole slowly, both to get used to it himself, and to let Yuki get used to it then. Yuki dug his fingers into the plush carpet floor, biting his lip softly, panting out softly as he felt it. It hurt a little, but he was growing used to it. A little while more, and he could tell it was already completely inside.

He moaned quietly, looking down at how they were joined, blushing deeply. He slowly pulled back, moving against him slowly at first, licking his lips slowly. He was really doing it, it was a miracle! He actually had the nerve to not only dominate his grumpy lover, but he was doing it the right way~ He felt a strange sort of pride about this fact. Hearing the eager panting moans, from the normally closed off man.

Shuichi just wasn't used to this feeling, and he knew he probably wouldn't be able to match Yuki in terms of amount of time he could last, or size, but he was doing his best to please him. He leaned down lower, kissing his neck slowly, his hand curling around his member gently, massaging firmly. Yuki turned slightly, kissing him deeply, licking along his lips and nibbling them slowly. It did feel good to him, and he could see how hard it was for the boy to do this. The awkwardness written so plainly on his face. He was just trying to make it a little easier, and pleasant for him.

He closed his eyes, kissing back softly, not quite realizing what he was doing as his tongue slipped out to brush along his gently, gasping a little as he felt the kiss deepen. Yuki was kissing him in that way that usually made him melt. He was making it difficult to concentrate..His hand was moving faster now, and the sounds of the muffled moans were becoming more frequent. Shu's heart pounded faster, his body heating up and straining as it was getting more exciting to him.

He felt the blonde quiver, and then, a few quick bursts of fluid, mostly gathered on his hand, and his abdomen, also on the floor. Shuichi blushed a little more, the realization of what he had managed to make him do, setting in. It was so many things all at once, embarassing, amazing...wonderful..and a little nerve-wracking..He panted out then, realizing also that it was beginning to hurt in his stomach now, the sensation spreading throughout his lower body, before finding a way out, inside the blonde. He arched against him slightly, letting out a shuddering moan at the feeling.

He panted out a little, seeming to realize that there was increasingly less time for Yuki to finish his work. He quickly pulled out of him, looking away shyly.

"S...sorry Yuki~ You should finish your work...I'll go take a shower, so you can work in peace..." He murmured apologetically.

Yuki stared at him for a moment, giving a slight nod. He did need to finish, and he didn't think he should wait til after a shower. He pulled on his boxers, staring around for a moment, before grabbing his pants. pulling them on as well, going to sit back down, granted, quite carefully. Putting his glasses back on, he turned back slowly, watching as the boy scampered off to the bathroom, hearing as the shower ran then. He turned back to the screen, going back to work. If he was quick enough, he could manage to get most of it done while Shu was in the shower...

He sighed, watching as the words seemed to flow across the screen, filling it quickly. After a few moments, he had managed a few paragraphs, glancing up occasionally, to check if he was out yet. Shu was out, by the time Yuki had only a little more than the last chapter to finish. Shu streaked out in just his towel, scrambling to grab it as it slipped down, wrapping it back around his waist. He stood behind Yuki, watching as he worked, getting more and more excited with each line.

A little longer, and he finished. Hitting save, without turning back to look at him, he flicked a wave, heading for the shower. Shu blinked, following him then, climbing back in with him.

"Yuki~ let me help you wash~?" He murmured softly, nuzzling his neck slowly.

Yuki shrugged a little, nodding then, feeling as the boy washed his body with the soapy cloth. He washed his hair in the meantime, so he could get out shortly.

"Why don't we head to bed after this, Shuichi? I'm done with my book, and it seems you've been wanting my attention. " He said.

Shu nodded, scrubbing him all over, smiling euphorically, helping him rinse off. They stepped out, and Shu ran to get him fresh clothes, handing them over after he dried off. Being the odd one, Shu put on some fresh clothes finally, pulling him towards the bed.

The two curled up, and Shu leaned down, kissing him shyly, watching as he turned out the light then.

"Brat...?" He asked softly.

"What is it Yuki~?" He responded.

He was silent for a few moments, before holding him. "I love you." He said very quietly, as though he almost didn't want him to hear it.

"I love you too Yuki~!" He cooed.

It had been one of the best nights ever, and for now, they were content just to lay like that together. It had to be cherished, Yuki rarely had these caring moments..

"Night Yuki..." He whispered softly.

The End~


End file.
